


the smell of his tears

by Hopeless_62



Series: Geralt and Jaskier being soft because they deserve it [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_62/pseuds/Hopeless_62
Summary: Geralt could smell the sadness in the air of the tavern, and, walking up the stairs, he could smell Jaskier as well.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geralt and Jaskier being soft because they deserve it [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659454
Comments: 7
Kudos: 145





	the smell of his tears

**Author's Note:**

> I want s o f t n e s s and what better way than to make Jaskier sad and Geralt be like 'oh no'. Sorry lol

The inn smelled of sadness. It permeated the air like a thin layer of fog. 

It hit Geralt like a wet wipe to the face as soon as he walked through the door. Although a bit unusual, Geralt didn't think much of it as he walked through the near deserted inn, but halfway up the stairs, he heard a muffled sob. A very familiar sounding sob. He walked a little faster towards the room he and Jaskier had rented earlier that day. 

The smell of sadness got stronger as he approached, then, like running into a wall, the sadness morphed to utter sorrow and heartache. Worry encircled Geralt's heart because now he knew that Jaskier was the one feeling this way, his scent, honey, wine and flowers, was threading through the sadness like a spiderweb, but he didn't know why. 

_What had made his bard feel like this?_

Reaching their room, Geralt gently opened the door, releasing another wave of emotion, nearly strong enough to make his eyes water. The sight before him broke his heart.

Jaskier was sitting on the bed, knees pulled up to his chest and head down, desperately trying the stifle his sobs. He hadn't even heard the door open. 

Approaching the bed, Geralt called softly to Jaskier. 

"Jask? What happened?" Jaskier froze, then, slowly, pulled his head out of his arms to look at Geralt. His face was red, eyes puffy and sleeves soaked with tears. Seeing him standing there, however, made his face crumple and another sob tore through him. Geralt quickly stepped closer and wrapped Jaskier into his arms, pulling him close and desperately trying to keep him safe from his mind. 

Jaskier clutched at any part of Geralt he could reach, as letting go would cause Geralt to fade away. Geralt rocked Jaskier gently, whispering and pressing kissed to his hair, hoping is bard would feel better. Eventually, Jaskier's sobs slowed and quieted, giving way to small sniffles and deep breaths. 

"I'm sorry," Jaskier said, starting to pull out of Geralt's arms, but Geralt only held him tighter.

"No, you don't have to apologize. I don't know what made you feel like this but I doubt it was your fault."

Jaskier let out another sob then, and said, "I-I don't even know why I feel like this. I just g-got so s-sad and I didn't know what to do besides cry." Geralt's heart broke more. 

"It's alright, little lark, sometimes you just need to cry. I'm not going anywhere. I'm gonna help you though this." Geralt didn't talk much as a rule, but he knew he had to do most of the talking tonight. For Jaskier. 

Geralt's rumbling voice against his ear and all the crying made Jaskier drowsy. He snuggled impossibly closer to Geralt and closed his eyes. 

Geralt tenderly stroked his hair, gently wiping the tears off the cheek not pressed against him and tracing shapes across Jaskier's back, causing the bard to relax against him fully. 

"I'm not going anywhere." Geralt mumbled against Jaskier's hair, close to dropping off himself. 

"Thank you. I love you." Jaskier whispered sleepily against Geralt's chest, almost too quiet for even Geralt to hear. It wasn't the first time he had said it, in the short time they have been involved, but this time was the first time Geralt said it back. 

"I love you too, Jaskier." Geralt whispered to the bard's sleeping form.

He fell asleep not long after, Jaskier still wrapped safely in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> the 'hit him like a wet wipe' line is the funniest thing i have ever written. I hope yall enjoyed it lmao :3 It's a little shorter than usual but oh whale


End file.
